


I don't know what to do

by ItsFfion



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mike says sorry, Protective Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Can't Catch a Break, Will Byers Has Powers, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Mike, feeling guilty for what he said to Will during their fight goes to apologise, only to learn something new and shocking about him.Based on the 3rd season ending, no major spoilers
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 36





	I don't know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as will/Mike,  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Mike, after helping El goes to look for Will, hoping to fix their broken relationship. They had been friends for so long, but to ruin it over a fight, and after what Mike said, knowing how horrible it is to Will, would be the worst thing. 

Mike finds Will in Jonathan's room, helping pack a few things while his brother is bringing boxes into his car, and setting up for the long trip. Will notices him and the atmosphere quickly turns tense, neither not knowing what to say, Mike sighs and sits down next to the timid boy on the floor, "I'm sorry." he simply says. Will looks at him, a frown set on his face, "it's okay..", Mike shakes his head, 

"but it isn't, what I said.. It was horrible.. You trusted me with that secret and I used it against you, hell you had the right to be angry at us, we've been ignoring you--and Dustin, for nearly the whole summer.." Will wipes his eyes, "it was kinda.." 

"sh*tty?" Will laughs and nods. Mike smiles, after a while, the conversation turns silent, neither knowing how to continue it, until Will says something that shocks Mike. 

Will stops putting things in boxes and looks at him, whispering, "I- I think I have powers.. Not like El..but different" he nervously says, Mike stares at him, trying to figure if this is all a joke or if the smaller boy is being serious, "all summer I've been getting.. Weird feelings like, when it all started I felt a chill and a fear that I only felt when--when that _thing_ took over me.." he put a hand on his face, causing some words to mumble out, "I kept feeling that _feeling_ when the demogorgan was coming close to us, or hurting people" a realisation comes to Mike's face, 

"in the cinema, I saw you looked freaked.. You.. You weren't okay were you?" Will shakes his head,

"that's when I first felt it.. Mike.. I don't know what to do, I can't tell mum 'cause she's already worried enough about me.. And if I tell Mr Owens, the doctor, he'll tell mum.. I can't tell Jonathan, he's the same as mum..I just.. I don't know what to do" his voice breaks, holding in tears, Mike puts his arm around him, bringing in into a hug, 

"You could tell El.. I mean.. She had- has" he corrects himself, "powers. I mean she's basically you're sister now? She can help you" he feels Will nod, 

"what if she doesn't believe me?" he asks quietly, 

"there's no what if.. She'll believe you Will." 

* * *

Mike begins to help will and his family pack, soon enough the Byers are ready to leave, Will shares a smile with Mike, a promise to call and write whenever possible, and a promise he'll talk to his new sister about whatever powers he has gained. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I know this is short and the ending is kinda bad, but I had no idea how to end this.  
> I wanted to have Mike apologise for what he says to will in that one scene, plus the whole psychic link will has to the upside down, which I do hope branches out to be a actual thing they talk about in season four.  
> I hope yall have a happy holidays and a happy new year!  
> Also here my discord group chat: https://discord.gg/VHgyZY  
> Or if yall much rather add me, not the group chat: @Cronch Cronch#8344  
> Byebye yall :)


End file.
